Once there was a witch
by SweetnSour333
Summary: A human witch is brought into the world of Bethmora and is now helping the royal family with their problems and holding off a few of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**!HEADS UP! **This is going to be a bunch of one-shots and funny character interactions that I am inspired to write about. So BE WARNED there will not be a solid plot to this nor will it make sense if you try and connect the chapters . . . well some might but it is unintentional. I will give backgrounds, and other things I think about while writing each chapter but hopefully they won't be too extensive. So please enjoy my spurts of imagination!

**!NEED TO READ!** SO the reason I am able to post this collection of character interactions (what a mouth full) is because the awesome LAKnight of fanfiction has allowed me to use her characters from her Hellboy fanfiction call "Once Upon A Time" If you love Prince Nuada as much as I do and hope for him to find a girl that is both realistic and romantic GO READ HER STORY! (especially if you don't want to be confused about some of her characters) There is a lot more to her story then just love and gooey stuff we hopeless romantics eat up but that is the main reason I read her stuff. THANK YOU LAKNIGHT FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR CHARACTERS! *hugs*

**DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the Hellboy characters** (I think only Nuada is mentioned)** or LAKnight's characters **(he is not named but the male in this is named Zhenjin who is a Dragon Prince, One of Nuada's few allies and brothers of the sword and also a human hater . . . want to know more? Go read "Once Upon A Time" by LAKnight Do it, you know you are curious.)

Ok so what is happening right now is that Carol (my OC) is in the Bethmoora castle. She is fairly new and doesn't know a lot of people besides Dylan, Nuada, King Balor, and Nuala. So she decides to go for a walk when she realizes everyone is busy.

* * *

The air is fresh and cool as Carol walks through the palace gardens. She pays attention to every bud and bloom she passes. The deep breath she takes in is sweet and cools her from the inside out. Even though spring isn't Carol's favorite season she loves the vibrant colors, fresh smells of grass and flowers, and the cool breeze on the warm days. If she was home on a day like today she would be outside with her speakers turned up as loud as the faries would let her. Putting a song on repeat, she would think up new tricks, tosses, and body work for her guard girls she helps instruct. She had taken off her elfish slippers a while ago so that she could feel the warm ground, curtsy of the sun, on the pads of her feet.

A bird flew out from a bush as she leaned close to smell one of the yellow tulips that just barley peaks its head out of the shade of a bush. When it lands she notices it's a bluebird. _Isn't there a song called _Bluebird_ . . . who was it by? _She begins to hum the tune of the sad love song and counting in 8's and 16's in her head remembering what the old body warm-up was. Her full dress is perfect for the spins but she decides to water down the work so that she wouldn't rip the beautiful elfish silk dress or hurt any of the flowers that hug over the walk way. Carol's graceful spins and flowing arms, which always end in a slight curve, fit perfectly as she seems to hover through the garden. After a few more spins she noticing how much her dress blooms out like the viney weed called a day lily dose. A soft smile curves her lips and closes her eyes as she images a group of girls doing the dance work in a ring wearing the dress she has on in white and fades into pink on the torso, instead of a deep yellow and blue that she wears.

She looks up just in time to miss a towering wall of deep green shrubs. "Oh wow that was close." She looks down the way a little to find an entrance through the wall marked with two great stone pillars. Lightly jogging over, with her short wavy hair bouncing with each step, to it and peeking in she sees an open area with stone benches and large trees everywhere casting their shadow down on the grown to cool the grass. She was just about to walk in and dance about on the carpet of soft grass when a figure stands up from under one of the trees wipes its face off and walks to the open area with a sword in its hand. Silencing a small gasp she jumps over to hide herself behind the gray stone pillar. After a few seconds she hears the, almost, silent blade cut through the air sending chills up her spine. It wasn't anything that scared her, in fact it made her close her eyes and try to imagine the direction the sword is swinging. She peeks around the corner to watch the elf practice. His sword looks like a cross between a brad sword and a katana. _Could it be a Chinese sword? I am pretty sure that he is the dragon prince that is friends with Nuada. _She steps inside the entrance and into the shadows curling her toes into the cool grass. To feel a little more inconspicuous she moves over to the trunk of the tree so to hide herself.

Eyes sparkling with curiosity and muscles tense with the anxiety of possibly getting caught she studies his movements almost as if she is trying to memorize each and everything he does. The straight lines his body makes from hand to foot, the bending of each joint, and the positions of his feet as they pivot and slide. She knows they are all important to make the dangerous dance before her look flawless. That is why she also took on sword fighting because it is so much like dance and she loves to move and add little details to movements. She takes a small step to the side and shifted her weight so she is peeking out a little more from the tree trunk when there is a snap under her foot. She gasps as the sword is now pointed right at her and the prince is ready to charge, eyes fiery and breathe steady. Her eyes are wide and her muscles are tense as his relax a little. He takes in a breath to speak but Carol is quicker to the draw. "I am sorry," She blurts out, "I . . . I didn't mean to . . . w-well I did but . . . I-I mean . . ." as she wrings her hands she steps back and off to the side where she is hoping the exit is. "Excuse me." She turns around to rush out when the rough stone frame of the entrance catches her silk covered shoulder. She takes two stumbling steps to the side before catching both her balance and her scraped shoulder. "Damn it!" gasping and covering her mouth she winces at her lack of controlling her own words. She stands there for a second as the pain sets in and grips her injury harder.

The footsteps behind her grow slowly closer and a voice gentle and slightly amused speaks. "Miss. Carol, are you-"

"Yes," she answers all too quickly. She doesn't turn to face the prince like she should. She is too embarrassed at the fool she has made herself into. "I'm sorry, excuse me." She bows out of the small patch of grass and gracefully jogs down the path to where her guards have been watching her. The Prince walks over to the stone pillars in time to catch Carol look back just before exiting the garden gates.

* * *

JUST HEAR ME OUT!

Reviews are like food for my brain so that I can come up with more fun stuff or improve something that I could have done better with. So please tell me what you think!

THANKS BUNCHES!


	2. Chapter 2

**!HEADS UP! **This is going to be a bunch of one-shots and funny character interactions that I am inspired to write about. So BE WARNED there will not be a solid plot to this nor will it make sense if you try and connect the chapters . . . well some might but it is unintentional. I will give backgrounds, and other things I think about while writing each chapter but hopefully they won't be too extensive. So please enjoy my spurts of imagination!

**!DISCLAIMER! The only characters I don't own are the three cougar cubs who are not named. They are from LA Knight's "Once Upon A Time" fan fiction and they are ****adorable! **(I hope to write more about them soon)

So as of now Carol is at her own house and knows nothing about what is going on in the Once Upon A Time story. You could say this is one way I see my OC character jumping into fanfic.

* * *

A dreamless sleep has her in a warm embrace when she stirs in her bed. A whispering feeling slips up her spine saying, _Someone is here._ Her eyes shoot open.

"I'm up, I'm up Faden." Her tired voice could barely be heard in the room so needless to say Faden couldn't hear her either. The girl pulls the covers over her head, arches her back stretching each and every muscle she has control over while a pair of tiny feet tiptoe into the room.

"Miss Carol?"

"I said I'm getting up." Rubbing her face in her pillow she muffles a yawn that nearly makes her jaw pop.

"I have just now gotten here Miss." The tiny voice is closer now for the little Brownie is sitting on Carol's nightstand. "There is someone here Miss, on your property."

"I felt that before you came in. Is it just one?" The Brownie closes her eyes as the human struggles to keep hers open.

"I only feel one set of feet but sense three different bodies meshed into one."

"Two are hurt." The human, fully awake jumps out of bed and finds the fastest thing to put on. "Where did they come from Faden which side of the property to they enter?"

"They didn't enter Miss," the brownie is confused and a little worried, not sure of what they are going to be dealing with, "they appeared." The human is yanking on her old leather boots over her jeans and tucking them in.

"Ok so they are trying to escape something and used some kind of teleportation. Faden reinforce the property boundaries would you I need to prepare a few things before I find our new guests." She braces her hands on the bed beside her and closes her eyes reaching out to the three beings who found her sanctuary. The one carrying the two is larger in size and older more than likely. All three are Fae but instead of the two smaller ones being hurt the one carrying them is dripping blood. "Oh shit!" She dashes to the door grabbing her light jacket just before the front door. Jumping over the railing of her porch was easy enough and the soft grass eased the jolt in the landing and felt as if she rolled on fluffy carpet. Placing her hands firmly on the ground she pulses a large wave of magic and lets the radar like image form in her mind. When she sees no large number of moving bodies she stands and takes a deep breath of air in. _Please be up wind, please, for your sake, be up wind and let me find you quickly._ Taking another deep breath and prays again and stops abruptly opening her eyes and running in the direction of the new sent of cougar cubs. _My god they are only children! _Running past the open stables of day old hay and sleeping horses she wakes three who prance around her wanting to know the trouble. She hopes on the bare back of one large graceful black stallion. "Ride hard Jineen or there will be three less fae in this world." The powerful beast flew through the trees with the two twin whisky brown and white paints hot on her tail.

They passed up the three the first time because of the overzealous horses but instead of riding back Carol jumped off the trotting horse and lightly jogged in the direction of the one shadow of three bodies. "Hello?" Her voice is sweet and genital but it still made the youth jump and draw his sword. Hearing a hiss Carol stops and the horses do the same just before passing their human. "Please do not be afraid, I want to help. You're hurt aren't you, what about the little ones you carry?" Seeing the sword waver a little she takes a step forward afraid he will fall and land on one of the children. "Please I beg you come to my home where there are warm beds for the children and plenty of healing remedies to help stop the bleeding and heal your wounds." The figure takes a small wobbly step back and slumps one shoulder onto one of the many large trees around him. Carol jogs a few steps before stopping again surprised that the glint of the sword points at her.

"Stay . . . back." A shaky pain filled breath is taken in between his words.

_A tiger sensing it's end is most fierce. _". . . No." Her whisper dances through the air and surprises both the youth and herself. Was she answering him or her thought? Taking a few steps closer to the shape shifter she kneels down below his eye level and lets the tip of his blade shake just inches from her face. "You will not die tonight warrior. I will make sure you and the children are taken care of even if I have to drag you to my house myself." The cougar's knee gives out and in that split second she is under him careful not to harm the two small bodies clinging to him in their sleep. "Shh shh shhh . . . you three are safe." Helping the boy to the ground she lightly scratches the back of his head and neck and murmurs the words of soothing magic into his tense neck and spreads it through his shoulders. His ears twitch and his blade hits the ground with a soft clink and rustle of brush. "Jineen, Kah, Fah come here and help me." Lifting the boy's chin to meet eyes she softly speaks. "Listen warrior, my friends will take you to my home there a brownie will help you and the children inside. I must go and make sure nothing has followed you. Is this ok?"

The boy slumps his head down onto Carol's shoulder and in a rough tired whisper answers. "Yes . . ." Letting the "s" trail off into nothing the boy tries to breathe deeply but the pain in his side cuts him off short.

After helping the cubs onto Fah and the young warrior onto Kah she places a hand on each of the cubs cheeks. Sensing nothing but exhaustion she moves quickly over to the warrior and doses the same. _Broken ribs, many cuts, three that are deep, and muscles on the verge of being pulled. _Lightly brushing her thumb over the blood stained fur of the boy she watches his shallow breathe rise and fall on his back. She walks to the front of the horse and kisses both on the nose. "Ride gently and take your time the little ones do not need to be woken up and the boy is hurt very badly. I will be back as soon as I can. Go." Each horse passes her on either side as she walks between them and stands beside her black beast. "I didn't bring any weapons." Seeing the cougar's sword on the ground she picks it up and swings it around a little. The ring is perfect and the blade is light. "Beautiful work." Careful not to cut Jineen she jumps onto his back and rides hard and fast to the border of her property.

When Carol has gotten back to her house she found that Faden was first helping the boy into the house with her levitating magic. "Wow Faden you practically have the boy off his feet." Carol lightly slide each child off Fah and told the three they are guaranteed treats the first minutes she is able to leave the house. With the boy on her back and the girl in her arms she walked into the house and down the hall into one of the two extra bedrooms. Laying them on the covers beside each other she covers them with a silk sheet and a wool blanket before rushing into the sitting room where Faden had laid the warrior on the couch covered with a few extra sheets. "Now, let's take a look huh?" Glancing at the boys pained face every so often she cuts open his shirt to reveal two large and deep wounds. Taking the cloth and dipping it in the steaming water that Faden quickly provided she begins to clean the wounds once clean she dips the cloth again into the water rings it out an neatly folds it and clasps her hands around it as if she is praying, hard.

"Wha- ah!" She didn't flinch when the cougar tried to sit up instead she opened her eyes and as gently as she could rubbed to warm cloth up one wound and down the other. The boy's eyes squeeze shut and a hiss escapes his clenched teeth.

"I am sorry . . . I am so sorry but I had to stop the bleeding." She couldn't meet the cougar's eyes not when pain, that she inflicted, filled them. "I have to heal your ribs and then I have to do the same to the wound on your back. After that you are getting a message to relax the muscles you have strained so much." The cougar closed his eyes and tightened his jaw, ready for anything. She doesn't want to do this hurting is not something she likes doing. If she does she always regrets after gaining her senses back. With a deep breath she places her hands lightly on his chest. "Ready?" With an incline of the cougar's head she closes her eyes to see better with her hands and begins her work.

She couldn't sleep after healing the warrior beside the fact that it was now 5:39 a.m. she didn't want to fall asleep and miss one of the small ones waking from a bad dream . . . _Dreams . . . now that is something that I can do._ Smiling she takes one of the cougar's hands and murmurs soft words of sweet dreams and small pixies and then leans over to kiss his forehead. Letting the magic flow the boy doesn't stir but instead breathes even better than after he had fallen asleep. She stands and walks into the spare bedroom to find the boy and girl cleaned and in new night clothes that she kept in the room for all different kinds of guests she might have. Taking both their hands she murmurs the same words and kisses each on the forehead. Looking up at the window seal Faden sits looking out the window. Carol takes in a breath about to thank her but stops just as she begins to from the words in her mouth. Instead she says. "Extra fruit for you later today Faden, for the miraculous miracles you preform." Faden smiles and bows at the waist not able to get up because her legs are probably about to give out.

* * *

Woot woot hope you enjoyed I did like writing it even though it is quite sad. : ( Ok so please tell me what you think and what I can do to make it better!

TTFN ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMER I do not own Hellboy or it's characters** (Nuada)** and I also do not own LAKnight's characters! **(Dylan and Eamonn)

Ok so on this one Carol, Nuada, and Dylan are actually good friends, they have known each other for about a year now even though Nuada is being Nuada and still not trusting her fully because she is human. Now to explain the ring and potion. So in my head Witches don't use wands they use jewelry and their main piece normally is a ring. As for how the potion works and how tragedy will soon catch up with her the potion is a body enhancer so that it can take a bigger beating. The reason she needs this is because the spell she chants unlocks the power within her ring that holds thousands and thousands of her ancestor's powers. In other words A LOT OF POWER! So yea that is about it . . . enjoy!

* * *

She sits on her feet with her knees bleeding over the rough rocks under them. Glassy, distance eyes seem to stare at nothing when she finally asks aloud. "Why am I so afraid of staining my hands red? " Dylan takes her eyes off Eamonn who still has the iron blade to Carol's throat.

"What?" Worry and confusion fill the room as she realizes what might be going through Carol's head.

"Dylan," her eyes focus on Dylan but seem to be searching for something, anything, to pull her back to reality and out of her poisonous thoughts, "what was my reasoning behind not killing others?" Her hands fidget with the ring on her left hand slowly taking it off.

"Because it is a sin to take a life, they are not yours to take." Her voice is clear and calm, to her surprise, but the good feelings left were replaced with a lightning bolt of worry when she sees the ring being slid onto her right ring finger. "Carol . . .?"

"That isn't it," she turns the ring five times around her finger, "that can't be the only reason, that isn't a good enough reason for me, at least . . . not anymore." Her eyes lower and stare into the nothingness she is about to fall into.

"Can't you remember what you told me? We did talk about it didn't we?" Dylan starts to lightly shake her head as Carol's hand reaches for her secret pouch in her bra just beside her underarm. "Carol please just sit and think."

"I have been Dylan," discreetly taking a small vile out from her bra she holds it in both hands as if she is praying still staring at nothing, "this whole time I have been trying to convince myself, talk myself out of this but . . ." She slowly shakes her head careful not to startle Eamonn "I see no reasoning anymore. Is it the human in me, that pure human instinct to kill everything around me, untill I am the last one standing? Or is it desperation, the fact that my friends are trying to save me and will probably get themselves killed doing so." She quietly takes out the small quark in the vile as her voice truns shaky and unstable. She looks up at Dylan one more time mouthing the words _I'm sorry_. She brings her hands up to her mouth and tilts her head back taking the liquid like a shot.

"CAROL DON'T!" Dylan's voice echos off the stone walls as Carol's whispers cut through the air that pulls in and around herself as they speed into a whirlwind. Eamonn takes the back of the knife and cracks it across the back of Carol's head letting her fall to the ground. The empty vile brakes as it hits the ground and her ring winks at Dylan.

"That little chit, trying to give herself extra strength." He grabs her by the hair and pulls her up so her unconscious face is chin to chin with his. "I will enjoy killing you slowly." Dropping her to the ground again he turns his attention to Nuada and Dylan. "Now let's begin where we left off, shall we?"

"I agree." The child's voice graces everyone's ear like a whisper being told from behind. All three turn in the direction they thought they heard the voice but no one was there. Eamonn turned to find the ground bare behind him where he had left Carol. "In fact," the voice came from above them now in many different directions, "let's make a game of it!" The voice sounds eager but the undertone of sinister and evil made a shiver run up Dylan's spine. Still, she had to ask.

"Carol?" From behind her there is a soft whoosh, a faint presence is felt, and a small airy whisper.

"Dylan?" Nuada points his blade at the witch's throat and Dylan jumps back behind him. "Hehe, I win! And since I scared both Nuada and Dylan they are removed from the game." Putting her finger lightly on the point of the blade she moves around it, as if nothing could possibly harm her. Sliding past Nuada to give Dylan the warmest hug she whispers in her ear. "Go on Dylan," she leans back to look in her eyes, "no one should see what I am about to do to these poor souls."

_There is too much cheer in her eyes. What was in that potion? _Dylan notices Nuada stands practically paralyzed as he can only stair at the two humans. "Carol you don't have to do this." Taking Carols hands Dylan begs. "Please don't."

The first flicker of sorrow flashes in Carol's eyes. "It is too late." There is a yell from Eamonn and then he is suddenly cut off and freezes in mid run as Carol begins to laugh as if the funniest joke in the work had been told. "Oh I do love teasing my toys. They think me so weak that it is almost too easy." She turns to a very tense Nuada. "Do you think of me as weak, Nuada? Ah there it is," she moves closer as Nuada takes a step back, "that disgust for the human race is in your eyes. You're right to look at me like that. I am about to do everything you think a black hearted human dose." She raises her hand and Nuada winces to take a step back but he can't move. She lightly graces his cheek with the back of her fingers. "So be a dear and take Dylan away." She glides away from the now released Nuada and over to Dylan. "Be careful," she puts two hands on the back of her head leans her head down and kisses her forehead. She turns and looks at Nuada, "and kick some ass." She passes Dylan and reaches for Eamonn when Dylan grabs her hand.

"You'll regret this Carol. As soon as this high wears off you'll -" The look of complete calm in Dylan's eyes catches Dylan's words in her throat.

"I won't live through this Dylan, you should know that. As soon as the enhancer wears off my heart won't be able to take the power running through my body." She takes her hand from Dylan. "Goodbye Dylan." Taking in a breath the air becomes still and then when she breathes out a gush of wind makes Dylan fly back into Nuada and they both fly through door way with it slamming behind them. She chants an incantation sealing the room with a barrier for nothing to get in or out. She lets go of her hold on Eamonn as 15 elven warriors come to aid the cat eyed elf. "Oh my Eamonn, all of these toys for me? You shouldn't have." The happy expression and light giggle morphs into something that a serial killer might look and sound like after forming the best plan yet. With her eyes shaded by her fallen hair and her smile as wide as the Cheshire cat's, she opens her hands to darken the room with a little bit of black magic. Her voice slowly hisses from her teeth as she darkens the room to pitch black. "Let's play."

A light giggle can be heard . . . and then the screams.

* * *

Ok so I don't think it is creepy sounding enough but I want this out there this is supposed to sound like Carol is the leading role in a horror film with a little ball of energy of a kid is the main evil ghost. Any suggestions on how I should make it better?

TTFN ^-^


End file.
